


Alkohol und Feigen

by PornoPrinz



Category: Emilia Galotti, German Literature - Fandom, Lessing
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornoPrinz/pseuds/PornoPrinz
Summary: Der Prinz ist betrunken. Sturzbetrunken. Und hungrig auf Feigen.Kitsch /D





	

...  
  
Ja. 

Ja, eindeutig.  
  
Er... Er war betrunken.  
  
Er war viel zu betrunken. Viel, viel, viel zu betrunken.  
  
Er war absolut zweifellos hoffnungslos, hilflos betrunken.  
  
Betrunken ohne Aussicht auf Rettung.  
  
_Sturzbetrunken_! konnte man sagen.  
  
– Und doch... gleichzeitig nicht einmal annähernd betrunken genug hierfür, dafür, für irgendwas, und seine Hand – seine halb ausgestreckte Hand sowie seine Lippen und seine Kehle und sein alles verzehrten sich nach der noch halb vollen Weinflasche auf dem Tisch wie ein Fisch an Land sich nach dem Wasser verzehrte oder – oder eben wie jemand, dem gleich der Angstschweiß von der Stirn perlen würde nach einem Schluck Wein.  
  
Nein.  
  
Nein...  
  
Es musste nicht einmal der Wein sein, eigentlich.  
  
Er hätte alles genommen, solange es hochprozentig genug war.  
  
Alles! – solange es ihm nur die Möglichkeit bieten würde, für einen kurzen Augenblick von ihm abzusehen und sich auf den bitteren, benebelnden Geschmack zu konzentrieren statt auf seine, seine... seine scheiß Augen, die ihn anlächelten oder seinen Mund, der ihn fixierte oder – andersherum...! – oder... Ach, was wusste er! Er konnte nicht denken!  
  
Er war ja betrunken!  
  
Sturzbetrunken!  
  
– Und noch vollkommen zermalmend nüchtern, hatte er doch eigentlich nicht einmal ein Viertelglas geleert, im Traume nicht genug, dass es rechtfertigen würde, warum ihm der Kopf kreiste und die Gedanken schwirrten, als hätte er drei Tage und drei Nächte durchgemacht.  
  
Vielleicht... war seine Toleranzgrenze an diesem Abend ja einfach besonders tief angesetzt.  
  
Oder vielleicht hatte es der Wein doch stärker in sich gehabt als angenommen.  
  
Oder vielleicht – vielleicht war er gar nicht betrunken, sondern anders, anders-betrunken, anders-nicht-nüchtern und vielleicht hatte das alles und das konstante Schwinden seiner Fähigkeit kohärente Gedanken zu formen viel weniger mit dem Spätburgunder zu tun und viel mehr mit dem Mann vor ihm, der ihn gerade ohne ihn zu berühren durch den Türrahmen in sein Schlafzimmer schob.  
  
Vielleicht. Viel wichtiger jedoch: _Wie, um alles in der Welt, war das passiert?_  
  
Er konnte es nicht sagen.  
  
Der Abend hatte so ruhig, so gewöhnlich begonnen.

Es war ein Abend gewesen wie jeder andere. Ein Abend wie er im Buche stand. Ganz so, wie man ihn sich am Ende eines geschäftigen Tages nur wünschen konnte: endlich Ruhe, Frieden, keine Schreibarbeit, dafür überteuerter Wein und zu viele Pralinen auf der Chaiselongue während draußen die Welt untergehen konnte und, allem Anscheine nach, auch tatsächlich untergegangen war.  
  
Nach einem Tag unter immer-gleichen Menschen und Räten und Grafen und Richtern nur in der Gesellschaft derer, die man wirklich sehen wollte.  
  
Was in seinem Fall natürlich nur einer war, und für gewöhnlich und immer öfter auch der einzige, den er überhaupt um sich wünschte.  
  
– Jetzt wünschte er ihn sich zwar ein paar... viele... Tagesreisen von sich weg oder zumindest wieder an das andere Ende des Zimmers, aber zunächst... zunächst war es wie immer gewesen, wie jeder Abend, an dem sein Kammerherr bei ihm war und sie sich über den Tag und die Leute ausließen, er ihm beim Lästern zuhörte, sie sich zugegebenermaßen meistens die Kante gaben, aber vor allen Dingen eben... die Ruhe genossen, allein, unter sich, in trauter...  
  
natürlicher...  
  
unschuldiger...  
  
Zweisamkeit.  
  
Marinelli hatte auch getrunken.  
  
Natürlich hatte er das. Da war nichts dabei. Das gehörte dazu. Das war doch sonst immer so! Und es war ihm ja ganz so vorgekommen, als hätte er heute – was selten war, vertrug er doch so einiges mehr – kaum mehr gehabt als er selbst, nicht mehr als ein paar Schlücke mehr, ein halbes Glas vielleicht! Er hatte ihm noch absolut besonnen geschienen!  
  
Nun. Tja.  
  
Er musste... Er musste sich getäuscht haben. So unglaublich getäuscht. So unglaublich schrecklich getäuscht. – Wohlmöglich auch noch in sich selbst, denn allmählich kam es ihm nicht mehr plausibel vor, überhaupt auch nur ansatzweise nüchtern zu sein. Hatte er-- Hatten sie doch mehr getrunken? Die Viertelflasche? Die Halbe? Die Ganze? Lagen sie eigentlich im Koma irgendwo unter dem Tisch und das alles war irgendein alkoholinitiierter Wahn?!  
  
Denn anders konnte er sich nicht erklären, wie es auf einmal... dazu gekommen war. Dazu?  
Dazu.  
  
Hierzu!  
  
Dazu, dass ein ruhiger, stinknormaler Abend mit ihm auf der Chaiselongue bei zwei viertelhalb Gläsern Wein darin endete, dass er vor Aufregung schwitzte und ihm heiß und kalt wurde, während der andere jegliche Grenzen der akzeptablen, körperlichen Nähe vollkommen unbekümmert überschritt.  
  
– Genauer: Zu seiner Hand an seiner Hüfte und seinen Lippen an seinem Ohr, als er ihn eigentlich gerade an der Tür verabschieden wollte, weil er müde geworden war, und er früh aufstehen musste, so wie jeden Abend. So wie jeden Abend...  
  
Ob er ihm nicht doch noch beim Entkleiden helfen solle...?  
  
hatte er gefragt. – Gefragt? Geflüstert! Gehaucht!  
  
Mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit als wäre es... so wie jeden Abend!  
  
Im nächsten Moment waren sie schon hier gewesen, in der Tür zwischen seinem Arbeitszimmer und dem Schlafgemach – wer hatte das für eine gute Idee gehalten! – und Hettore hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wie sie so schnell dorthin gekommen waren, nur eine leise Ahnung, dass es eventuell im Zusammenhang damit stand, dass er mit jedem Schritt, den der andere auf ihn zumachte, einen nach hinten tat...  
  
Dabei war es sinnlos: Denn obwohl er sich sicher war, sein Bestes zu geben um von ihm weg zu kommen, fühlte es sich an, als wäre dennoch kaum mehr als eine Faustbreite zwischen ihnen und er spürte seine Finger noch immer an Orten, an denen sie entschiedener Maßen definitiv nicht sein sollten, nämlich überhaupt irgendwo an seinem Körper.  
  
_„Ist alles in Ordnung, mein Prinz?“_  
  
– Der andere holte ihn in die Realität zurück, aus der er sich gerade, zwischen ihm und der mit jeder Sekunde in unerreichbare Ferne rückenden Weinflasche im Nebenzimmer hin und her blickend, eigentlich lieber stehlen wollte.  
  
_Das war doch die Realität, richtig...?_  
  
Er sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
  
„W-Was? Nein! – ...Ja! Ich bin, wie gesagt, nur müde und daher... sollten Sie, Marinelli, nun  
wirklich gehen. Ich... ich brauche Ihre Hilfe nicht...!“  
  
„Ihr wirkt... ungewöhnlich flatterig, mein Prinz.“  
  
Er musterte ihn genau, eindringlich, und klang nahezu besorgt. Aber er sprach nicht ohne ein Grinsen, natürlich, und nicht ohne noch einen Schritt auf ihn zuzumachen, um aus der Faustbreite die Dicke eines Blatt Papier werden zu lassen, was...  
  
– Auch fast geschehen wäre, hätte er nicht wiederum einen Schritt nach hinten gemacht!  
  
„Was? Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen...!“  
  
Er meinte gewiss nicht, wie er ihn anblickte wie ein verschrecktes Tier. Oder wie er seine Hand unauffällig-auffällig von seiner Taille schob.  
  
„Weicht Ihr mir aus, Prinz...?“  
  
– Indes er sie stattdessen an seine Wange legen wollte. Wollte, weil er mit dem Kopf weg zuckte.  
  
„H-Hm? Ja! – ...Nein! Wie... kommen Sie darauf...?!“  
  
Und Hettore taumelte, ganz getreu seiner Aussage, gleich zwei Meter auf einmal zurück. Zumindest bis er– ...mit den Kniekehlen gegen das Bettgestell stieß und unfreiwillig ein Stück in sich zusammen sank, sich nur gerade noch so mit den Armen auf dem Bett abstützend.  
  
_Seit wann... war sein Zimmer so klein...?!_  
  
Der andere sagte gar nichts, sondern betrachtete ihn nur so, überaus amüsiert, während er sich inzwischen ernsthaft fragte, was eigentlich verdammt noch mal so urkomisch war?! Eigentlich war doch gar nichts komisch. Oder doch, aber nicht lustig-komisch, sondern komisch-komisch, seltsam-komisch, und zwar alles: Was taten sie hier? Hier – in seinem Schlafzimmer. Seinem Schlafzimmer. Sie waren nie in seinem Schlafzimmer! Arbeitszimmer, Chaiselongue, ja. Sein Schlafzimmer – nie. Absolut nie. Und er lag auch sonst absolut nie irgendwie unruhig-hektisch-nervös vor ihm und blickte ihn von unten an wie ein Kaninchen dieSchlange, oder ein Schaf den Wolf, oder... eben so gar nicht wie ein Prinz einen Kammerherrn ansehen sollte!  
  
...Und, verdammt, er war sonst nicht so betrunken! Wen... von ihnen beiden er damit auch meinte!  
  
„Marinelli...! Sie... sollten jetzt gehen!“  
  
„Wieso?“  
  
Wieso?  
  
_Wieso?_ Was wieso? Wieso lag doch auf der Hand! Er wollte wissen wieso! Wieso, zum Beispiel, er ihn noch nicht längst im hohen Bogen seines Zimmers und seiner Person und seines allem verwiesen hatte, wieso seine Stimme so zitterte, wieso sein Körper gerade ein Stück dahinschmelzende Butter war, und wieso er so belustigt die Augenbraue hob...  
  
„Wieso? Weil ich schlafen will...!“  
  
„So?“  
  
So?  
  
_So?_ – Aber er hatte dieses Mal gar keine Gelegenheit sich über diese Dreistigkeit zu empören, weil er... weil er...  
  
Direkt noch einen drauf setzte, und sich auf ihn setzte, auf seine Hüften, und dafür sorgte, dass er sich nur umso weiter nach hinten lehnte statt das Logischste zu tun und aufzuspringen und wegzurennen und sich nie wieder irgendwo blicken zu lassen.  
  
„Ihr seht aber gar nicht müde aus.“  
  
sagte er, und Hettore versuchte seinen Puls anzuhalten, weil er sich plötzlich überaus sicher war, dass der andere sein Herz das Blut und Adrenalin und viel zu viel nicht getrunkenen Alkohol durch seine Adern pumpen hören konnte.  
  
„Ich... ich bin es aber...!“  
Er klang kleinlaut. Hatte er das überhaupt wirklich gesagt, oder waren das nur seine Gedanken? Und war das denn überhaupt wahr...?  
  
_Er_ jedenfalls reagierte gar nicht darauf, sondern belächelte ihn nur, fast arrogant, fast seltsam überlegen und einschüchternd, und Hettore hätte so sauer und wütend und rasend sein müssen statt merkwürdig außer Atem und ängstlich, als er sich langsam zu ihm herunter beugte...  
  
Er sank ohne Widerspruch in die Laken. Oder fast – denn die gleiche Hand, die ihn sachte schubste, lag nun an seinem Nacken und hielt ihn fest, sodass er nicht einmal die Chance hatte... ihm auszuweichen.  
  
„Sie-- Sie sollten das nicht tun...!“  
  
Er fühlte sich so schwach.  
  
„Wolltet Ihr das denn nicht?“  
  
Was?  
  
_„Nein...!“_  
  
Schwächer.  
  
„Seid Ihr Euch sicher?“  
  
Er...  
  
„Sie sind betrunken, Marinelli...!“  
  
„Wenn Ihr das möchtet.“  
  
Er sah ihm in die Augen, die ihn aufmerksam musterten, und in denen nichts als Wachheit lag und – etwas anderes, was er nicht zu identifizieren wagte. Und sein Blick glitt herab zu seinen Lippen... die ein Lächeln formten, und dann–  
  
_Er war ja so betrunken._  
  
...  
  
Er schmeckte nicht nach Wein.  
  
Auch nicht nach Alkohol.  
  
Nicht einmal nach Tabak.  
  
Er schmeckte nach... Feigen. Nach den süßen Feigen, die sie im Garten gegessen hatten. Das... lag schon Wochen zurück, und er hatte nur eine einzige probiert, warum... schmeckte er  
danach?  
Das ergab keinen Sinn... Aber er schmeckte auch entfernt nach Meersalz und... Teichwasser,  
und das... ergab noch so viel weniger...  
  
Nur die Rauheit und das Kratzen seines Bartes an seiner Haut war so, wie er es sich immer  
vorgestellt hatte.  
  
Immer vorgestellt hatte... hatte er das...?  
  
Hatte er...  
  
Er kam ihm nach, als sich der Ältere plötzlich von ihm löste, und fühlte sich wie ertappt, als er die Lider wieder öffnete und seinen höhnischen Blick traf. Wieso... lagen sie auf einmal ganz auf dem Bett? Sein Kopf war zwischen seinen vielen Kissen. Er über ihm.  
  
Er... hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er seine Arme um ihn geschlungen hatte...  
  
„D-Das... Das ist nicht... So meinte ich das nicht, ich will nicht--“  
  
„Gefällt Euch das denn nicht?“  
  
Er wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Er wollte nein sagen, aber die Worte in seinem Kopf bildeten keine sinnvollen Sätze mehr. Und er hatte einen Kloß im Hals, oder... waren es seine Finger an seiner Kehle, die ihm die Luft nahmen? Er konnte ihn nur hilflos ansehen.  
  
Er lächelte. Sanft.  
  
„Schon gut... Macht Euch keine Gedanken darüber. Ihr seid sehr betrunken.“  
  
„Ja...?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
Er lächelte noch immer, und dann schmeckte er wieder Feigen und Meer und den See und  
Abende auf der Terrasse.  
  
Waren... seine Küsse eigentlich immer so benebelnd gewesen?  
  
Augenblick...  
  
– Immer...?  
  
Sie... hatten das hier doch noch nie getan, oder? Er war sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher, er wusste nur, dass es sich seltsam vertraut anfühlte, seine Finger in seinem erstaunlich weichen Haar zu vergraben und sich an ihn zu drücken. Er war so warm und er... er roch sogar nach dem Parfum, das er so an ihm mochte. Das, das er immer trug, wenn sie abends ausgingen... Hatte er es nur für ihn aufgetragen?  
Es hatte etwas von Zimt und Holz und... sicher irgendeiner der vielen Blumen in seinen Gärten.  
  
Er wollte ihm sagen, wie sehr er es mochte... Doch als er den Mund öffnete, um zu sprechen, grinste der andere nur als wüsste er bereits, was ihm auf der Zunge lag und verband ihn wieder mit seinem, wogegen er erstaunlich wenig einzuwenden hatte.  
  
Was sollte er auch tun...? Er war ja betrunken und es wurde nicht besser, je länger er ihn einatmete...  
  
Im Gegenteil – so, wie er sich nicht erklären konnte, was zwischen ihrem üblichen Geplänkel in seinem Arbeitszimmer und jetzt passiert war, konnte er sich nicht erklären, wann sie sich eigentlich ausgezogen hatten. Er zumindest. War Marinelli das gewesen? Eigentlich waren seine Hände doch die ganze Zeit an seinem Gesicht gewesen, oder?  
  
Wieso waren sie jetzt an seiner nackten Brust?  
  
Wieso... wanderten sie tiefer?  
  
„M-Moment, Moment mal...!“  
  
er löste sich von ihm wie einer, der fast ertrunken wäre und nach Luft schnappte, nur um festzustellen, dass der Mund des anderen schon längst an seinem Nacken war.  
  
Was?  
  
Der Ältere sah ihn fragend an, während er sich langsam hinauf zu seinem Kinn und seiner Wange küsste, und während seine Hände...  
  
„Sie... Moment...!“  
  
Er hielt nicht inne. Schien nicht mal zuzuhören.  
  
„M-Marinelli...!“  
  
Schmunzeln an seinem Ohr.  
  
„Seit wann seid Ihr denn so schamhaft?“  
  
Wie... _wie er ihn ansah_...  
  
„S-Seit wann...? Sie haben da etwas falsch verstanden...! Ich... ich bin nicht...!“  
  
„Was gibt es hier falsch zu verstehen?“  
  
Er klang amüsiert, und während er ihn so frech musterte, rutschte seine Hand zwischen seine Schenkel und Hettore wusste nun, was er meinte.  
  
„D-Das...!“  
  
– Dass sein Grinsen etwas anzüglicher wurde, half ihm nicht.  
  
„Das... Ich bin nicht...!“  
  
Aber der andere lachte nur erneut, und...  
  
_„Ich bemerke, wie Ihr mich ständig anseht.“_  
  
Und... massierte...  
  
„Das...“  
  
_„Macht Euch das an?“_  
  
Seinen Schritt...  
  
„Ich...“  
  
_„Ihr seid doch neugierig, wie es wäre, hm?“_  
  
Warum...  
  
„Ich, ähm...“  
  
Warum tat er nichts dagegen...?  
  
„ _Fantasiert Ihr oft darüber?“_  
  
Warum stieß er ihn nicht weg...?  
  
Er fühlte ihn wieder an seinem Mund und schloss die Augen...  
  
_„Mein Prinz?“_  
  
Oh Gott...  
  
„I-Ich...“  
  
Seine Hand, die seine Hose öffnete...  
  
Seine Stimme an seinem Ohr...  
  
_„Wollt Ihr, dass ich...?“_  
  
Seine Finger, die...  
  
„Ich...“  
  
_„Wollt Ihr mich?“_  
  
„Ja...!“  
  
Er küsste ihn.  
  
Als er die Augen öffnete, um seine zu finden, ging sein Blick zur Decke, blind und verwirrt und orientierungslos. Er erkannte nichts. Gar nichts. Leere. Schwärze. Nichts. Nur langsam realisierte er, dass es daran lag, dass es... dunkel war. Komplett dunkel. Schwarz-dunkel. Nacht-dunkel. Nacht.  
  
Was... war aus der Kerze auf seinem Nachtschrank und dem flimmernden Rot geworden...?  
  
War sie ausgegangen?  
  
Was...? Wann...?  
  
_Und wo war...?_  
  
Wo war...?  
  
_Was...?_  
  
Hettores Brustkorb hob und senkte sich ungleichmäßig, und sein Atem ging flach, und noch über alle dem war ihm so unsagbar schrecklich heiß und verdammt, sein Kopf! Er setzte sich mühsam auf, um mehr Luft zu bekommen, und presste eine Hand an die Schläfe, nur schwerlich erschrocken darüber, wie nass seine Stirn war, wo er jetzt nun auch bemerkte, wie das Laken an seinen Beinen klebte...  
  
Was... war passiert...?  
  
Er...  
  
Er blinzelte in der Dunkelheit umher, und sah zuerst die vom hereinscheinenden Mondlicht illuminierten Gläser auf dem Boden, und die Flasche, die eine Rotweinspur auf dem Parkett hinterlassen hatte.  
  
War... das...? Etwa...? Moment... Was war... gerade...? -- _Ächz!!_  
  
– _Verflucht_ , vielleicht hätte er ja denken können, hätte sein verdammter Schädel nicht so  
pulsiert. Er fühlte sich, als würde er gleich explodieren!  
  
Wie sollte er so seine Gedanken ordnen? Vor allem, wenn diese noch dazu so... so... _so_...  
So...  
Ihm wurde gleich noch heißer, und eine schreckliche Ahnung breitete sich in ihm aus, und plötzlich machte Sinn, weshalb es dunkel war, weshalb er allein war, weshalb...  
  
Oh Gott.  
  
Oh Gott...  
  
Oh--  
_Eine Stimme_ neben ihm ließ ihn erschrocken zusammen fahren und seine Gedanken  
abbrechen. – Stimme? Müdes Gemurmel.  
  
_„Prinz...? Was... Warum... seid Ihr auf...?“_  
  
Er war ein bisschen wie erstarrt, und noch erstarrter, als er verstand, zu wem sie gehörte. Er spürte, wie sich die Person neben ihm ebenfalls aufsetzte, oder zumindest näher rückte...  
  
Eine weiche Hand auf seiner Schulter... die sich eiskalt anfühlte.  
  
Langes Haar, das seine Arme kitzelte.  
  
_Belustigung in der müden Stimme._  
  
„Es ist doch noch dunkel...! Ihr wollt mir doch nicht sagen, dass Ihr schon... wach seid?“  
  
Das...  
  
„...Hettore?“  
  
Das...!  
  
„Ihr seid ja kochend-heiß...!“  
  
Er wandte sich um, und sah...  
  
_in grüne Augen._  
  
„Habt Ihr nicht gut geträumt...?“  
  
Die junge Frau zu seiner Seite, der man deutlich ansah, dass man sie gerade aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte, musterte ihn kritisch, aber besorgt. Und er blickte zurück, den Mund etwas nutzlos öffnend und... dann wieder schließend, ohne etwas zu sagen.  
  
Orsina lächelte dann... ehe sie ihre Arme ganz nach ihm ausstreckte, um ihn zu sich herunter zu ziehen.  
  
Er blinzelte, und ließ seinen Kopf widerstandslos auf ihre Brust betten, perplex ins Nichts starrend. Ins Nichts. Zur Tür, zu seinem Arbeitszimmer. Er...  
  
„Habt Ihr Kopfschmerzen?“  
  
Er musste genickt haben, denn ihre Hand war dann in seinem Haar und streichelte ihn  
beruhigend.  
  
Sie seufzte leise.  
  
„So ist das mit den jungen Männern, wenn sie zu viel trinken...! Ich habe Euch doch gesagt,  
dass Ihr Euch übernehmt. Aber Ihr wolltet ja nicht hören...!“  
  
„...“  
  
Und dann ein Schmunzeln.  
  
_„Mein armer Prinz...“_  
  
Sie strich ihm den Nacken entlang, und er schloss die Augen.  
  
Sie flüsterte.  
  
_„Träumt was schöneres, ja? ...Von mir, vielleicht?“_  
  
Ihr Parfum roch nach Rosen und Lavendel.  
  
Er hatte Lust auf Feigen.  
  
**Er war so betrunken.**


End file.
